Ikaruga
'Introduction' Ikaruga was the leader of the Trinity Raven, a group of assassins from the Death's Head Caucus. 'Personality' History (Fairy Tail Manga) Ikaruga at some point along with her teammates took part in the Cabria War and killed every ranked officer under the Western Army's command. She has been a member of the Death Head Caucus guild since it's founding never losing a single battle. She and her teammates were hired by Jellal Fernades to kill the members of Team Natsu, Juvia Lockser, Sho and Simon. After wards she encountered Sho trying to escape the Tower of Heaven with Erza who was trapped in a card. and attacked them out of nowhere. Her attacks unintentionally cut through the dimensional barriers on the cards, allowing Erza to escape and confront her. 'Five World War Prologue' At some point before the war Ikaruga was resurrected by Konton to fight for Conquers Coalition. She was then assigned with her other teams mates from Death Head Caucus to attack the Five World Summit. 'Summit Invasion Arc' Once the invasion group had infiltrated Chitsujo's Palace Ikaruga and the rest of Trinity Raven assassinated the captains of guards leaving the majority guards in disarray. Ikaruga and her team mate Fukuro then encountered two shinobi from Hidden Rock Village , Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi. She then engaged Kurotsuchi in battle were she swiftly defeated and knocked her out. However just before she was about to deal the finishing blow her sword was blocked by Renji Abarai one of the reinforcements. Just when she and Fukuro were about combat him. He was attacked by another one of the reinforcements Sanji. She was able to fight par Renji for bit was unable to match his speed and ultimately defeated by the latter with slash to abdomen knocking her unconscious. She however awoke later and escaped via the Kako technique. 'Five World war Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Mercurius Prison Break Arc' 'Relationships' 'Coalition' 'Konton' It can presumed she has a good amount of respect for Konton, being that he revived her and trusted her along with a few other soldiers with the task of distracting the Leaders. During her second assignment she given a assassination job along , Mangestsu , Gremey and Absalom by him. Konton offered to reward her with opportunity to execute Erza Scarlet and Renji Abriai if they completed their mission. Something she really liked. Like majority of the lower ranked she greatly fears him. 'Fukuro' 'Vidaldus Taka' 'Mangessu Hozuki' 'Absalom' Ikaruga greatly dislikes Absolam pervy behavior towards and refused a marriage proposal when asked by. She also believes the latter to be week and mocks at almost every opportunity. 'Gremmy Thoumeaux' Ikaruga and Gremmy appear to have a respectful relationship as Gremmy was willing to help her train though it could be for his own entertainment as well but he also enjoys teasing her. They also mutual hatred for Mangetsu as Ikaruga liked the idea of torturing him when suggested it. 'Alliance' 'Erza Scarlet' 'Renji Abarai' 'Kisuke Urahara' Ikaruga encountered Kisuke during the Mercurious Prison Break and hugely underestimated him in fight. Thinking that her victory was for sure. She also thought as perverted old and was quite interested when mentioned his Zaputako. Eventually she was defeated and captured by the latter. 'Kurotsuchi' 'Powers and Abilities' Ikaruga has proven herself before the war during her first life. She and her teammates fought in the Cabria War along with her teammates and killed every ranked officer under the Western Army's command, She is considered the best Assassin in her Guild. She was able to fight on par with Erza Scarlet before being killed by the latter. During the war she was able to beat Kurotsuchi a Jonin from Hidden Rock Village and afterwards fight on Renji Abarai before being defeated by him. 'Magic' Sword Magic(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Ikaruga employs sword Magic which allows to used sword spells with variety of different effects. *'Yasha's Empty Flash' (夜叉閃空 Yasha Senkū) : A technique that allows Ikaruga to slash whatever she is attacking without touching it with the blade, shattering even Magic Armor or weapons with one attack. *'Garuda Flame' (迦楼羅炎 Karura-en): A technique that creates fire from Ikaruga's blade. It has the same properties as Yasha's Empty Flash and was powerful enough to destroy Erza Scarlet's Flame Empress Armor, which is known for halving the damage inflicted by fire-based attacks. *'Airavata Lightning:' 'Swordsmanship' 'Assassination Skils' 'Weapon' Mugetsu-Ryu (無月流 Mugetsu-Ryū): Trivia Category:Trinity Raven Category:Coalition Captain Category:Coalition Category:Jail-Break Team Category:Wizard Category:Female Category:Death Head Cancus Category:Resurrected Category:Swordswomen Category:Assassin Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Dark Wizard Category:Coalition Team Leader Category:Holder Magic User Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Wizard World